


Jingle all the way.

by Oldfoe (If_I_Say_Light)



Series: There's a place where dreams come true [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Holidays, Pre-Relationship, mini-drabble, sheltman?, temelia?, there is no romance YET, this is short, this ship needs a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_I_Say_Light/pseuds/Oldfoe
Summary: At the hospital, Amelia goes a little crazy with the holiday spirit. Teddy had always been a sucker for Christmas.This is a short piece. It's the first of a series of little one-shots about these two.
Relationships: Teddy Altman & Amelia Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Amelia Shepherd
Series: There's a place where dreams come true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Jingle all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided I'm gonna start a series about Teddy and Amelia because I can't help but ship them and I hope someone else out there does too. This is a very short drabble. Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> I own nothing. English isn't my first language. Enjoy!

Amelia closed her eyes, hoping to spare herself any negative reactions.

'I just thought it would be nice to do something for Christmas!'

Teddy laughed, one hand to her stomach.

Her morning had started horribly but now she had forgotten all about it.

The pristine walls of the attending lounge were now almost completely covered in Christmas decorations. The most colored Christmas tree she had ever seen, stood in the middle of the room. Three elf dolls were positioned on the table holding hands. The cabinets were adorned with strings of candy sticks and popcorn making it almost impossible to open them.

The cherry that completed it all was the Santa and his reindeer's table cloth, above which sat the gingerbread house.

Amelia looked around self-consciously.

“So I _might've_ gone a _little_ overboard, but I don't think there _is_ a thing like too much Christmas!”

Her hands moving in the air wildly.

Teddy laughed harder, almost out of breath.

Amelia huffed, tired of being laughed at. She walked towards the door almost opening it before being stooped by the other doctor.

Teddy grabbed her by the elbow and smiling widely said “This is great Shepherd!”

Amelia smiled proudly then.

“Glad you think so.”

the door opened, the bell above it ringing before the elves started singing.

Bailey walked in.

“What the hell?”

Teddy tried to keep it in, she really did. But between Bailey's affronted face and the high voices singing jingle bells she just couldn't, removing the hand she had put on her mouth she burst into laughter again.

She had always been a sucker for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, please leave kudos and comments they make my day!


End file.
